Of Baking Brownies and Secret Reindeer
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: Alternate universe all-dialogue one-shot. -Realized that picture was taken on Christmas day and came banging on my door anyway, one week beforehand?-


**A/N: **Yay! I know, it's early for Christmas, but I was trying to write a Thanksgiving fic (and failing epically, but still determined to write on because Thanksgiving gets NO love). (: It's an alternate universe all-dialogue (sound familiar? If not, check out **Here We Come A Caroling**!). (And although it sounds like that one, this one is different. XD) Wally is Kid Flash; Jasey is Jinx. (Sorry if she seems a bit OOC, but since I made them best friends, I thought she would act a _bit_ differently.)

**DEDICATION: **(Takes a lifetime, but dreams only last for a night.) **Rockinrollchika** and **Shadowy Flip Flops of Doom**—I love you both! Lastly, **GrossGirl18**. Happy Hanukkah!

**DISCLAIMER: **I used stuff from all over the place. Am I ubiquitous? Yes, yes I am. Do I own all these things? No. (More information at the bottom about where stuff that might sound familiar is from.)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Baking Brownies and Secret Reindeer<strong>

"_I wish you could see your face right now, 'cause you're grinning like a fool; and we're sitting on your kitchen floor on a Tuesday afternoon. Doesn't matter when we get back to doing what we do, 'cause right now could last forever, just as long as I'm with you."_

* * *

><p>"'<em>Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer—'<em>"

"Please stop that."

"'_Had a very shiny nose!'_"

"…"

"Though-not-really-because-his-face-is-covered-in-freckles!"

"Really, Jasey?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Oh, wait. You probably broke it again."

"…"

"It's Hanukkah, Wally!"

"Then why are you singing _Christmas_ songs?"

"…Same thing."

"Not really. There's quite a difference—"

"Yeah, yeah. One's for Jewish people, one's for Christians. I'm not an idiot."

"I think we established that last week with you falling _up_ the stairs."

"Minor technicalities; nothing to worry about. We don't want your young face being ruined by wrinkles now, do we? Oh, wait—"

"Quit with the freckles comments, Jasey!"

"But I can't! It's just so…_tempting_."

"…"

"EASY!"

"Why are you here?"

"To make the world a worse place."

"I meant, at my house."

"Oh. To bake brownies."

"We do that on Christmas. It's a tradition to bake brownies on Christmas. Not Hanukkah."

"Wally, I'm not _here_ this Christmas."

"Oh, right. Where are you going again?"

"Uh—do you know when Kwanza is? I've always wondered."

"Jasey, you're avoiding—"

"So, how about those brownies? You're wasting time."

"Wait. You _are_ here during Christmas! You're gone during New Year's!"

"I am? Oh well, oh well. I guess I'll see you in hell."

"Jasey!"

"Wally! –Now that we have the billionth time of introductions done, can we get down to business? I only have two hours. I have to get back—"

"You never said why you were here in the first place."

"TO MAKE BROWNIES! Seriously, are you _deaf_ now?"

"No—and I didn't mean _that_. Why now? You're here during Christmas when we make brownies every year. You know how I am about tradition."

"Well, can't a girl just come see her best friend then and ask for brownies?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Nope. Why would you think that, reindeer?"

"You keep wanting to bake brownies. Explain. _Now_. Or no brownies ever again."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We're getting nowhere, Jasey. Remember? '_I only have TWO hours!_'"

"I don't sound like that!"

"I know; it's my typical girl voice. Are you going to explain why you desperately want to make brownies? If you just wanted to eat them, you could've bought them from the supermarket."

"Packaged brownies aren't as delicious—"

"Did you just call my cooking delicious?"

"_Our_."

"…"

"…"

"You burn _everything_. And that's not even exaggerating."

"Still ours, Wally. I help."

"I'm just making a point."

"..."

"So, again—are you going to explain?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really because you seem to desperately want brownies."

"Fine. Remember that picture from eight Halloweens ago, when we were ten, and your aunt bet you to dress up like a girl?"

"Wait—you have a _picture_ of that?"

"Anyways, I was looking at it and—"

"Jasey, when did you get a picture of that?"

"Not the matter at hand."

"…"

"Good. I was looking at it and I wanted to make brownies because it reminded me of tradition."

"Lies."

"…"

"Jasey, I know you by now. We've been best friends since you transferred here in sixth grade."

"…"

"Are you—"

"There was that picture of us, sitting on your kitchen floor. We were covered in flour, from two years ago, when we established the tradition of baking brownies together. We were laughing and—"

"I know the picture. I own a replica of it. Why does that lead to brownies? You _know_ it's a tradition to make them—"

"On Christmas. Sheesh. I _know, _Wally. As I was staring at it, I—"

"Realized that picture was taken on Christmas day and came banging on my door anyway, one week beforehand?"

"I knew that before!"

"Then why—"

"I was explaining!"

"Oh. _Right_."

"Your freckles—"

"Stop—"

"I'm not making a joke, _Wallace Rudolph West,_ secret reindeer!"

"…"

"You could—"

"I'm _not_ a reindeer, you know."

"I _KNOW_."

"…I should let you finish explaining."

"Eeyup."

"…Go on…"

"You could see your freckles, even with your face covered in brownie mix and flour. And then I had this sudden urge to bake a batch of brownies. Down a gallon of milk."

"So you came here?"

"Is there a better place to bake brownies? Is there a better baking partner than _you_?"

"Probably. Professional—"

"So, are we going to make brownies?"

"Will you leave if I say no?"

"No."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't plan on saying no anyways. We are still baking brownies on Christmas day again though. A tradition's a tradition."

"Okay."

"…"

"It's your own fault anyways."

"What? How is it _my_ fault?"

"You just _had_ to be born with freckles, didn't you?"

"It comes as a part of the job of being a reindeer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ta-da! As said in le disclaimer: The line that says, 'Oh, well, oh well. I guess I'll see you in hell,' is from **Oh Well, Oh Well **by **Mayday Parade**. The line about wanting to bake a batch of brownies and down a gallon of milk (which the latter is used in **Relentless**, my YJ fic) is from **Her and Me and You** by **Lauren Strasnick**. And y'all should know about **Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**. The quote under my title refers to the part where they're sitting on the kitchen floor—a reference to **A Daydream Away **by **All Time Low**. (I love that song! :D)

Review, favorite, all that jazz. I'll be attempting to write a Thanksgiving fic, so look for that? XP


End file.
